1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailbox assemblies in general, and in particular to mailboxes having a mail delivery indicator flag by which a remote owner may detect the delivery of mail.
2. The Prior Art
Mailboxes for rural delivery of mail commonly have two indicator flags, each serving a different purpose. The first flag is for indicating to the mail deliverer that mail is present in the mailbox for pick-up; the second flag is for indicating to the mail recipient, from a remote viewing location, that mail has been delivered.
There have been many prior art attempts to provide mailboxes with flag indicators which are actuated by the door of the mailbox, for the purpose of indicating the delivery of mail. One approach, typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,846, teaches a flag member which tilts upon actuation of the front mailbox door. A second approach, embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,282, provides a pivotal flag component, which pivots from an upright position to a down position whenever the mailbox door is opened. Yet nother approach, represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,924, contemplates a flag arm which is freed to pivot downward upon the opening of the mailbox door. Other mechanisms which address the problem are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,441; 4,759,496; 4,778,103; and 4,811,895.
While the aforementioned patented articles achieve the intended objective to varying degrees, all have certain shortcomings which prevent them from representing an ideal solution. Many of the indicator mechanisms are complex and expensive to manufacture; some are dependent on maintaining a precise structural relationship between operational components in order to insure proper operation; and others are less than optimal in the visibility of the indicator flag when put to use.
Moreover, prior art indicator mechanisms are fixed to one specific side of the mailbox and cannot be relocated to suit the various viewing angles which occur in use. Because of the fixed flag location, the visibility of the flag in certain situations is reduced. Also, the flag indicator mechanisms in the prior art lack a positive registration feature which secures the flag member in its proper position. They are thus susceptible to malfunction from external factors such as wind.